powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Powerpuff Girls z/Manual of Style
This page will give an idea of how to write articles so they are consistent with this wiki's practices. For rules on what kind of articles are allowed, please see Powerpuffgirls z wiki:Rules. Article Title The article title must be the subject's official name, e.g., "Momoko Akasutsumi" instead of her common name in english or alter-ego "Hyper Blossom or Blossom." The article title should be official but also concise. Also, you can redirect the other name in english so that it's will easy to find. General article guide *Always include at least a sentence about the subject when starting an article. *The first sentence should give a brief definition of the article's subject, and the subject has to be written in bold. *When writing the article content has to be written Italic. *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except when they are part of an official title. *Linking is usually limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase in each article, not counting links inside infoboxes. This is because spamming too many wiki links makes articles difficult to read. Adding multiple links for the same term might be acceptable in very long articles, where linked instances of the term are very far apart. What should an article have? This depends on the page. Some things are meant for some pages. For characters Main Page Each character gets an article, as long as they are important enough. What is important enough? When one of the following three criteria are made: *'Main characters', the characters around which the story or large parts of the plot revolves, *'Secondary characters' that have played a significant role in the plot of their story, *'Antagonist', same goes to Main character but less large parts of the plot revolves. *'Supporting Character', they only appeared at once of the episode were they have small part of the plot revolves. Each page of a character should have the following sections: *The Tab Template, which linked the character page, with the gallery page and the quote page. Add at the top of the page, *A quote, nothing introduce a character like a good quote by the character itself, *The Template with relevant information about the character (see Template:Infobox Character for instructions), *'Plot', it tells the story on the characters as also fleshout their role in the story, *'Appearance' and Personality sections to further describe their characteristics, *'Relationship', it tells the relationship of the character to other character also freshout their role in the story. *'Origin' (Only original character appeared), a brief history of their role in their original show, *Optionally, a Trivia section, describing any popular culture references or other trivia worth noting, *Optionally, an Reference section relevant to the character including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. *'Power', some of the characters has a power so it's require to add to it. At the bottom of the page, Only the characters who have a major role in the series must have this place the navigation template related to the character. Add " ". Also categorize the article accordingly. Gallery Each character that has a main page, has a gallery page. The Gallery Page is seperated in smaller image galleries: *'Promotional art': Arts that come from the official source of the Powerpuffgirls z. *'Appearances': Certain characters alter their appearances throught the series, either by taken on new forms or to lesser extents, by dressing differently, *'Fan Art '(Optional): For those we are willing to make an exception and feature their art in this format or either some other artist arts *'Episode Art', Certain chararacters appears in single episode. Quotes Each character that has a main page, has a quote page. The Quote Page is meant for particular memorable The Quote Page is seperated in smaller sections, based on the arc where the quote was said. Capital letters Capitalization of article titles and section headers should include the first letter of the first word being a capital letter, but it should otherwise follow the normal English rules of capitalization. For example, a section title should be "External links" instead of "External Links." Spelling A good spelling is of the essence, proofread and spellcheck after any edit on the official pages. Regional spelling (US english VS UK english) is a non-issue, both ways of spelling are correct, althought some consistency is desirable. Point of view On most Wikis, there is a policy to give a "Neutral Point of View" (NPOV). More on this can be found on the Neutral Point of Viewpage. Images It is recommended to upload images as a .png, .jpg, .gif file as that is preferable to the standard of the quality of an image at the highest possibility. And also, it's require to name the images that you post so it's easily find an old photo for future use.